Undeniable love
by tresortoutou
Summary: it's a Chalek romance story hope you like it and please comment and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfic so I hope you like it! There's definitely going to be Chalek it's going to start intensely in chapt 2 so look out for that. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a comment or I'll never know if you like it or not!

Ps: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING except my ideas

Chloe's POV

There was just 1 hour 35 minutes until the store would close so I decided to announce Amy the big news.

Chloe: hi I have something to tell you

Amy: please tell me it's good news!

Chloe: well it depends on how you see it …

Amy: what did you do…

Chloe: ok well … I told Brian that we had to end our relationship!

Amy: WHYY he was so cute!

Chloe: because I came to my senses and decided that because are relationship couldn't go anywhere it was just a waste of time. Wait a sec it's Lana.

"Ok well sorry to interrupt while you're on the phone at work ,but you can go now I don't think there's going to be a lot of people coming in later"

"ok bye thank you" I replied as I stepped outside face to face with Alek.

Chloe: ok I'm back but I'm going to talk to you later

Amy: fine … is blondie around?

Chloe: I'll talk to you later.

"I've been waiting for you **blondie**" he said with a big smile on his face

"You know it's not because you can hear through my phone that you have to listen!" I said while we started walking towards my house

"Well you know protecting you is kinda boring so I find ways to distract myself"

"whatever… are we going training? " as I said those words I was just praying he said : training are you crazy never, today you can rest, but nooo what I heard was: "I thought I told you this morning, did I ? "

"Yes I was just checking" that's what I said but I was more thinking: whhhyyy me!

After an hour of I could of killed you, concentrate more, you should of done that and let me show you how you do it I was exhausted. Alek's aunt invited me over for dinner so I had to go, but I was just wishing for my shower and my bed.

"Are you ok" Alek said while we were in the elevator.

"I'm fine I'm just really tired from the training"

" ahh well you'll get better and you won't be exhausted as much" he said as we stepped off the elevator. "I hope so"

Alek's POV

After we finished eating we all went in the living room to talk. I sat next to Valentina and Chloe and Jasmine sat next to each other on the other couch.

"so Chloe I think it's time you meet some of the other Mai " Valentina said as she sipped her green tea. I really wasn't expecting that. I knew Valentina wanted her to have more Mai examples but not all Mai are good. "Are you sure it's a good idea, maybe it's a bit too soon" I said before Chloe could reply.

"Alek don't be silly, it will be the entrance of Chloe in our community, now I say we organize a Mai get together Friday for Chloe" Chloe looked really happy and surprised at the same time but Jasmine was practically laughing at me because she knew why I was so tensed about that Idea.

" come on Alek are you afraid that Luke is going to be a competition" she said looking at me directly in the eyes

" Never" I said I wasn't going to let that happen when she just broke it off with Brian.

**Leave a comment if you want me to post a chapt 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the reviews it made me so happy! Thank you for the critics it helps me improve my writing so keep on doing it! ;P this is short but I was really busy today and I really wanted to post another chapter today! I will post chapter 3 tomorrow (chapter 3 will be much longer)

**Chloe's POV**

It had been 2 days since I went to Valentina's and that she said she wanted me to meet other mai. I was really excited at the moment to meet some people that were like me and that understood my situation, not that Amy and Paul don't understand but they didn't really get it and Alek and Jasmine they're just so focused on protecting me and training me I never see them to just have fun. But now that I think of it, what if they don't like me, what if they think I can't be the uniter or decide to kill me to see if I'll come back to life. It's insane they wouldn't do that to me right? Anyways I need to stop thinking about that, it's Monday morning and I need a coffee to start my day.

As I waited for my order to be given to me I saw a cute guy standing right next to me. He was so hot, but I broke it off with Brian for a reason so I didn't think twice about the pure hotness waiting for his order. Finally the lady gave me my light blended cinnamon dolce Frappuccino. And as I was about to exit the store he said:``I think you got my order``OMG he talked to me! Come back to your senses it's never going to happen those lips are never going to meet yours, he's untouchable. Then he repeated`` sorry I think...`` but I didn't let him finish.``Umm I think yours is just there on the counter``he looked behind him, turned back and said `` Oh sorry I didn't realize it was just there...`` he looked so perfect , I swear if I wasn't Mai I would take his number but it was no use...

**Alek's POV**

Every mai of California was going to be at the get together of Friday. Some had already arrived so they could visit San Francisco before Friday and most of them were staying in hotels near our apartment. My Aunt was too thrilled about all the visit. Some of the mai are no good and I wouldn't want Chloe to be hurt by some random mai she might meet...

**Don't forget to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys I know I said I would upload yesterday but I got caught up with my horseback riding lessons and so I couldn't sit down and write another chapter. I'm so sorry I know that chapter 2 was a bit confusing with the " " but I was at my cottage and I couldn't find them so I improvised, anyways hope you like it I made it longer !

Chloe's POV

I couldn't believe it was already time to meet the other mais it had been one week I was mentally and physically preparing myself (because let's face it I had to wear a killer outfit) to this big step in my life, and now as I was going to open the door to valentina's apartment where all the mais were my heart started racing so fast I thought I was going to faint, and as soon as I opened the door Valentina ran to me and started introducing me to adult mais one by one. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I could do this 1 for chloe king, 0 for fear. As soon as Valentina finished the presentation she gave me to Jasmine so she could introduce me to the younger mais, and that's when I saw him, the guy from the coffee shop he looked at me and flashed me a brilliant smile and said :"have we ever met before ? You remind me of someone» I couldn't believe the pure hotness was standing in front of me I said: «I think so weren't you at the coffee shop on Monday morning" then Jasmine who looked very confused said: " nice to see you're already mixing in with the other mais I'm going to go get a drink "

Alek's POV

I can't believe they already met, and that they started to hit it off! I mean she leaves one, she finds another one. It had been 15 minutes they were chatting so I got closer to her, I could hear her laugh, her beautiful perfect little laugh. When I stood next to her I grabbed her hand and said:

"I have to present you to somebody" Luke looked at me and he already knew I didn't want him to mess with Chloe at least I think he got the message. She replied "oh alright" she turned to Luke and said"It was very nice to meet you, see you around" and out of anything he could of said he said " hope we can grab a coffee together some time "

Chloe's POV

" I need to take a break" I said as he was pulling me far from Luke "ok well follow me" he brought me to his room and closed the door nobody realized since there was a bunch of people. " it's crowded out there" I said wanting to start a small talk. " Yeah, you wouldn't think there would be a bunch of mutant cats in California" he replied while flashing such a beautiful smile I couldn't help but do the same. As I sat on his bed he said "you're not thinking about seeing Luke are you ? " I looked at him and said "I don't know he seems like a nice guy" he looked at me and looked in my eyes but I felt like he was looking into my soul, he was about to say something but at the same moment Jasmine came in the room and told us to come back to the living room for Valentina's speech.

After everybody was gone it was around 1 a.m. Valentina had already called my mom to ask her if I could sleep over the day before, so me and Jasmine went to sleep in Alek's room because it was bigger and he went to sleep in Jasmine's room. He had a great taste for deco. I mean his room was gorgeous it had a mix of Gray, black and white it was very cozy too, and I fell asleep thinking about the beautiful nightstand.

3:30 a.m. I needed a glass of water so I headed to the kitchen to satisfy my thirst but just as I was about to open the door of the refrigerator I heard a noise and saw a body, I kicked it and pinned it down. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" alek said " omg I'm so sorry I didn't realize that was you ,I'm so sorry" I helped him get up and headed back to the refrigerator grabbing water and an ice pack"what are you doing in the kitchen , I heard you and came to check what was going on"he said as we both sat on the couch"I was thirsty" he grabbed the ice pack and I said " you know before Jasmine came in you room you wanted to tell me something what was that ? " he looked down at the Ice pack lying on his stomach , then turned at me and said

" Chloe I don't know how to say this but since day one I always wanted to take it to the next level with you and I do realize you just came out of a relationship, and I don't mind giving you time but I just really wanted to make it clear that I do have feelings for you. " as he finished his sentence I just couldn't believe it I never realized he wanted to go out with me I mean now I can't imagine how he felt when he saw me with the other guy what's his name from the coffee. " If you don't feel the same way I totally understand" he said and as he was standing up I grabbed him turned him around so that he was looking at me and said " maybe you could bring me on a date? "

**There you hope you like it don't forget to comment and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry I didn't post for a long time, I had a lot of crap to deal with (sorry for the language) but just to give one thing away that's not too personal ,I got lost while taking the train and I ended up in a lost town I was freaked out because two stoned guys were following me... anyways I'm back and alive and my whole family keeps laughing at me... so whatever I'll never get lost again (I'll try :P) THAT'S MY EXCUSE ! Here's your chapter

Ps: come on guys this story got 2895 hits and 1179 visitors and only 38 reviews (reviews make me update sooner faster)

Chloe's POV

When I woke up everything felt wrong. I wanted to start a relationship with Alek but I wanted to flirt with Luke and I wanted to focus on school but I had to focus on being the uniter and my mom didn't even know about me being mai. My life sucked. I walked in the kitchen where Jasmine, Valentina and none other than Alek where making breakfast. «Chloe glad you finally made it back from the sleeping world it's almost 11, sit down we made pancakes "Valentina said with a huge bright smile on her face. Before I could say anything Alek laid a plate with pancakes full of fruits, he smiled "eat up, because today we're going out to go buy you a kitten" I smiled and said "FOR ME! "He replied "yes for you, we all think it would help you to get in touch with your cat side " he smirked and gestured claws.

As we walked around the store I was looking at some kittens but I just didn't connect with them. Alek said that cats know we are somehow cats, it felt kinda weird knowing me and those cats were the same...in a way. Alek stopped and said "I think I want one too, I found mine but I'm not going to show her to you until you find yours" as he said those words I turned around to look at the other felines and he took off with his kitten to buy it. I looked around a lot but it wasn't until the end that I found my cat he was a beautiful brown Egyptian mau, as soon as he saw me he came closer to me and started licking my hand, I took him in my arms and headed to the front to buy my new little Alek turned around he stayed dumbstrucked, he got a box and took out of it a brown Egyptian mau, he said "looks like you have the same taste as me" he winked at me and I replied "It's not my fault you have good taste"

When we got back to the apartment we let the kittens play together while we were thinking about names "I think their names should start with M because of the M like form on their forehead. " I said "agreed" Alek said while looking on the internet for names. "Maybe you should name yours Mackenzie, it means son of great ruler"Alek said with a subtle smile on his face, I didn't need to think about it to know that his name was going to be Mackenzie AKA looked at me and said "I think I found the name of mine, I'm going to call her Maia first of all because it has the word Mai in it and because it means brave warrior , what do you think ? "he said looking at me for approval"I simply love it"I said and we both started to laugh because Maki tripped over Maia.

I think at one point I fell asleep on Alek because when I woke up I was resting on his chest with my hands wrapped around him. I looked at him he was also asleep and the two kittens were too so I decided to go back to sleep.

When I woke up, I was in Alek's bedroom.I looked around to see if he was near but he wasn't.I didn't want to get out of the warm covers, but I didn't want to stay alone so I headed towards the living room. The first thing I saw was 2 scratch towers and Alek and the cats watching TV. "Where are Jasmine and Valentina? "I asked "they went out to do the market "he said while trying to focus on the game "ohh, well I think I'm going to go home and catch up on school work and stuff "Alek looked at me and said ok well let me just grab my coat and... " but before he could say more I interrupted him " no it's fine it's only six and it's Jasmine's turn to watch over me she said she would be there at seven " he replied "fine then don't forget maki and I bought a scratch tower for him"then as grabbed my kitten and his scratch tower I said "thank you, I'll text you later "

When I got home I installed maki in my room with his scratch tower and his other stuff and I went on my e-mail account ,Luke had sent me a message it said: I really liked meeting you how about we meet over a coffee tomorrow morning ? "and so I replied that it would be great.

"So, what do you think of being Mai so far"luke said while grabbing our orders an sitting in front of me"well, it's overwhelming you know with all that uniter stuff I don't have the time to really enjoy the normal mai benefits"I said as I took a sip of my latte"we can do something about that"he said with a huge bright smile on his went on and said"There's a cool Mai only club not so far do you think you would like to go tonight? "I looked at my latte, and then at him and said " I think I would love too"

Luke was simply beautiful, we both wore killer outfits. He got us in and we danced, talked and he introduced me to some of his friends. Everything was fine until we got some company. . "What the hell do you think you're doing" a voice with a british accent said .I turned around and got face to face with Alek, but he wasn't talking to me he was talking to Luke. " I'm just having some fun with Chloe and it is none of your buisness"he said with a serious voice but Alek replied "In fact it is my business, I'm Chloe's protector, and bringing her in a club full of Mai is not intelligent didn't you think the order could put some surveillance in those places? "he said that not as a question but more as in a affirmation, " Come on man we both know it's not because of that that you're here"Luke said, "You're right I'm not here to get you to grow up and take responsibilities I'm here to bring back Chloe home" Alek took my hand and dragged me out of the club and the second we were alone he said "Chloe I thought you took this seriously"and I replied "I thought you were fun , you're acting like Jasmine or Valentina, I thought you could have some fun from time to times... I guess I was wrong". "Chloe this is not about fun this is about you, my duty is to protect you and if anything happened to you because I was careless I don't know what I would do... I love you Chloe and I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say it so you understand" he said. Alek was starting to walk away but I grabbed his arm, pulled him towards me and kissed him, he put his arms around my waist and I started to play with his hair, after a bit he pulled out to breathe, looked me in the eyes and repeated"I love you".

**Don't forget to review if I get a lot of reviews i'll update in maximum 2 days!**


End file.
